


The Whitest of Roses

by athaircuplac



Series: Revelations on a Personal Level [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, WhiteRose- Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athaircuplac/pseuds/athaircuplac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss finally comes to terms about her feelings for Ruby</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loneliness

_“What is wrong with me? I hate it here and yet I still continue to stay.”_ Weiss thought as she made her way from the dining hall of her father's mansion back to her room. Ever since the Fall of Beacon her father wouldn't let her leave the confines of her “sanctuary” as he liked to call it. Every movement was recorded on video camera, but Weiss was granted some privacy. After their first fight since Weiss returned to the mansion, her father had agreed to take out the video cameras from her room after not having a rebuttal argument for “I am a teenage girl, I need some bit of privacy in my life.”

Opening the door to her room, Weiss turned and locked it. She didn't want to be bothered the rest of the night. Ten months and no communication from any of her teammates. Ten months with nobody to talk to outside her father and her sister, Winter. She rarely got to see Winter anymore, however, because Winter was the head of the Atlasian military after the Fall, which claimed the life of the former leader James Ironwood.

As much as she drove me crazy, I would love to talk to Ruby right now. I need something happy in my life and she was always it while we were at Beacon. It didn't hurt that she was adorably cute. Dust, I miss her.

 

 

“Well Jaune, here we are. I can say with about 99 percent certainty that Weiss is in that room up there.” Ruby said as she pointed to the highest room in the tallest part of the mansion.

“How can you be so sure?” Jaune inquired.  
“I've read fairy tales, Jaune. This is how it works. The princess is always in the tallest part of the building in question.”

“You know, you wouldn't have to sneak in if you would have told her how you felt while we were still back at Beacon.”

“Oh yeah, and I could say the same thing about you and P-” Ruby caught herself before finishing her sentence, knowing that was a hot button topic with Jaune, even after all this time.

“Yeah, yeah. It's fine, Ruby. I'm starting to get over it. She wouldn't want me to keep crying over her. It is hard, and some days are harder than others, but I'm slowly working it out.”

“That's good Jaune. Hey, maybe when I get done here we can go back to Haven and you can talk to that cute redhead you were eyeing earlier.”

“Yeah, maybe. But right now, we need to figure out how you can get in there and talk to the future Misses Rose.”

“Jaune! Okay one, that's not even crossed my mind...yet. And two, she's a Schnee. She wouldn't change her last name even if I begged.”

“You never know. She is always going on about not wanting to be like her father. Maybe changing her name would be the slap in the face she wants to give him but can't.”

“Ok, can we drop this? I have to figure out how to get into the mansion without alerting the guards.”

“Hmm. Well who's to say you can't try the direct approach? Just go up to the door and knock. What's the worst that can happen? They say no, you make a bunch of commotion and that gets Weiss' attention. They say yes and let you in, then you have free reign to the woman of your dreams. Either way, you get to talk to her.”

“While that may be good and all, it has been almost six months since we've seen each other. Plus we never got to say goodbye to each other. What if she sees an opening to leave me and go back to her normal life? What if she doesn't want to talk to me? No, I can't think that way. Have to stay positive, have to go talk to Weiss. It's been way to long since I've heard her angelic voice.”

Ruby gives Jaune a hug as she makes her way up to the entrance of the mansion. Upon arrival, she notices that there is a loudspeaker attached to the door instead of a doorbell. Probably for safety reasons. Can't say that I blame them, but it is kinda obnoxious. She reaches up and hits the snowflake shaped buzzer.

 

Bbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
_What? Who's trying to get in? Why would they just buzz the door like that? Unless..._ Weiss allowed her mind to wander as she raced down the stairs as fast as she could while still looking proper. After all, a Schnee must maintain proper etiquette at all times, and with all the maids around the house, there was bound to be one between her and the door. Halfway down the stairs she realized that she left her weapon, Myrtenaster, back in her room. Scrambling back up the stairs to retrieve her weapon, she could hear the faint dull rumble of the front door opening and the next words she heard made her stop dead in her tracks.

“Hello, is Weiss Schnee here? I'm her teammate from Beacon. My name is Ruby Rose.”  
“Yes, ma'am. Come in, my name is Aubrey. I am the head maid here at Schnee Manor. I will go and let Miss Schnee know that you are here. She should be down shortly. In the meantime, you can have a seat on the couch over there, but please don't put your shoes on the furniture. Thank you.”

“No problem, ma'am. I'll just stand here and wait for Weiss to come down. This is a beautiful house.”  
“Thank you Miss Rose. Let me go and get Miss Schnee for you.”

Two minutes later the maid reached the bottom of Weiss' stairwell just as Weiss herself was reaching the bottom. Not wanting to let Aubrey, her favorite maid in the house, know that she had heard the whole conversation between her and Ruby, she asked, “Who was at the door Aubrey?”

“She said her name was Ruby Rose. Claims she was a part of your team at Beacon Academy.” With a wink Aubrey lowered her voice in case anybody else was within earshot, “She's also really cute. I see what you were talking about.”

“Aubrey!?! Really?”

“Yeah, wasn't she the one you told me about a couple weeks ago. Your height, red tipped hair, red cape, little ball of cuteness and energy? I remember you said all of those things, and here she is, standing in your foyer. She slipped through your fingers once, don't let her slip through again. Go get your girl.” With another wink, Aubrey headed up the stairs as she saw another maid, Katrina, approaching the stairwell.

“Hey Katrina, can you do me a favor and send a message to all the maids to stay away from the foyer area for the next ten to twenty minutes. I would, but I have to go prepare Master Schnee's room for his return later this afternoon.”

“Absolutely, Aubrey. Is there anything else that the message needs to say before I send it.”  
“In fact there is, put in there something about the fireball is here. That should push the message.”

“Fireball?” Weiss is shocked to hear that come out of her confidant's mouth. “Really Aubrey? Did you tell all the maids that I had a crush on Ruby? Or did you tell Katrina and had her spread the message?”

“Miss Schnee, fireball refers to your father. All of the other maids are afraid of your father, and you know he has a temper. Hence the nickname. I didn't let anybody know about your secret crush, you just did.”

Weiss stomped her foot and huffed off to go meet Ruby in the foyer, much to the delight of Aubrey, who couldn't hold in her laughter anymore.


	2. Problem Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss confronts her father about her feelings toward Ruby

Ruby, hearing a commotion but not wanting to intrude in a house she had never been to, strained her ears to see if she could hear what was being said. _“Did Aubrey just say little ball of cuteness and energy? Your girl?”_ Ruby shook her head. She thought she was hearing things. _“Did Weiss just say crush on Ruby? No, that's impossible. She hadn't shown me any affection at Beacon.”_ With all these thoughts swirling around her head, she didn't notice that Weiss had come into the room, beet faced and breathing heavily

“Ruby? I didn't believe Aubrey when she said you were here. But here you are, standing in my house. Why are you here, where have you been? I have so many questions for you, I don't know where to...”

Weiss' sentence was silenced by Ruby's lips making contact with hers. “Th...there is your r..reason on why I am here Weiss.” Ruby was shaking with how scared she was. Weiss was taken aback by the suddenness of the situation. She could hear somebody's voice in the background whisper “yes” and she could only imagine that is was Aubrey.

“Ruby, what...what just happened?”

“This would be what normal people refer to as a kiss, Weiss. As for why, I would love to tell you, but I think we have an eavesdropper. Can we go to your room and have some privacy?”

Weiss looked over her should to see a beaming Aubrey standing on the other side of the wall. “Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Aubrey. She is my closest friend here at the Manor. I've told her everything.”

“Even about your crush on me?” Ruby replied, making Weiss go beet red again.  
“How..what...you knew? And yet you didn't do anything?”

“No, I didn't know, but I overheard you two talking about me on what I am assuming was the stairs. I heard most of the conversation.”

At that declaration, Weiss spun on her heels and scowled at Aubrey, who responded by sticking her tongue out and ran away before Weiss could do anything.

“Okay, now that she is gone, what else would you like to talk about Ruby?”

“Why didn't you tell me or show me how you really felt when we were at Beacon? And why do you feel the way you feel about me? I was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with me while we were at school.”

“Trust me Ruby, there were several times I wanted to tell you. But something would happen or someone would come through the door. That's not something you can say in the presence of just anybody. I shutter to think what would happen if my father found out.”

“Found out what, Weiss?” A large burly man dressed in an elegant three piece sparkling white suit, came out from around the corner. Ruby cowered at the sight of him, but knew she had to stay strong for Weiss, who was visibly shaking. “What would make you, the great Weiss Schnee, shutter for?” Ruby could hear the venom dripping from his every word.

“Hello, father. I wasn't expecting you back for a couple more hours. What brings you home so soon?”

“I have my reasons, none of which involve you or your “friend” here.” Mister Schnee spat the last word as if to belittle Ruby even more than she already was. “Now, answer the question stupid girl, before I have to beat it out of you.”

“You will do no such thing while in my presence.” Ruby suddenly felt very protective over her friend, teammate, and possibly something more. This protection caused her to become very brave very quickly, almost as if she was saving Weiss from a Nevermore.

“You stay out of this, you filthy child. This is a family matter, and I'm pretty sure you are no more of a Schnee than the horses in my stable are. I would argue they are better mannered than you. Now get out of here before I have you thrown out.”

“Father, stop it.” Weiss pleaded with her father, knowing that it would do no good. “Ruby is a teammate of mine from Beacon. Father, this is Ruby Rose. Ruby, this is my father Emery Schnee.”

“I do not care what her name is, it means no difference to me. She is not a person of importance, therefore she needs to leave the premises of my property so we can continue our discussion that I walked in on earlier.”

“Well she is of great importance to me, father, and I will not be silent and let you treat me like you treat everybody else. I am your daughter for crying out loud, shouldn't that mean anything to you.”

“The only thing having you as a daughter has meant to me is the fact that I don't have an heir to my company, Weiss. Now, if you would be so kind as to tell me what is going on, I am a very busy man and don't have time to discuss petty manners with you.”

“THIS IS WHAT IS GOING ON,” Weiss screamed as she walked over to Ruby and pulled the smaller girl close to her. Weiss leaned in, in front of her father, and gave Ruby the biggest, wettest kiss right on the lips. “Are you happy, father?”

Weiss looked at her father with fire in her eyes as he spoke, “This cannot be happening!” he spat. “My daughter, a disgusting lesbian? This is pathetic Weiss, I expected better than this from you.”

“That's right. I'm a lesbian, and unless I am mistaken, I have fallen in love with the leader of my team. And it is not pathetic, it's called love, something you clearly know nothing about, given your relationship with either of your daughters. No wonder mother left you when she did. I only wish I would have been able to leave earlier. Come on Ruby, let's....”

Before she could finish her sentence, however, Weiss felt a pain across her face that she was not expecting. Her father had just slapped her across the cheek and was now so close to her she could see his nostrils flaring as he breathed. “Don't you ever talk to me like that again, you pathetic excuse for a child. I knew sending you to that school was a mistake. And how dare you bring your mother into this! One thing has nothing to do with the other.”

“Come on Ruby, we are going to my room to pack and then we are out of here. For good.” She finished as she turned to her father and flipped her ponytail so that the ends brushed against her father's face. Mr. Schnee raised his hand again, ready to strike Weiss across the face a second time, but this time Ruby was ready. She put herself between Weiss and her father and reached up to block the impending smack.  
“That's enough!” Ruby shouted. “I will not let you hit my girlfriend in my presence again, do you understand me?” Ruby used her other hand to reach around herself and felt Crescent Rose was still attached to her belt, ready at a moment's notice. “Weiss, go pack, I'll make sure he doesn't hit you again. Just hurry please.”

Aubrey had heard the commotion and came to see what was wrong. She heard Weiss get smacked across the face, and knowing what was inevitably coming, she decided that she would help Weiss and started to pack her things for her.

“Good luck, Weiss.” Aubrey said tearfully as they finished packing. “Please let me know that you are safe and well whenever you get a chance.”

Weiss pulled her crying confidant into a hug and said quietly, “I will, Aubrey. You take care of yourself, and don't let him push you around anymore. If things get too bad, phone me and I will figure a way out to get you outta here.”

“Thank you, but you better go. I can't imagine what it's like downstairs, and I don't feel like cleaning blood off of anything today.” Aubrey chuckled as she helped Weiss with her things.

Five minutes later, Weiss and Ruby were leaving the grounds of the manor when they were startled by something hiding behind the bushes. Both girls looked at each other, grabbed their weapons and were ready to attack.

“Relax, don't attack, it's me Ruby. It's Jaune. Jaune Arc. Rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.” Both girls rolled their eyes as he continued. “I heard the whole interaction between you and your father, Weiss. Not like it was hard to hear, mind you,” he said as they walked down the street away from everything. “Half the town probably heard what happened. Sounded like somebody left a window opened or something, I could hear it plain as if I was in the room with you guys.”

“Ok, now that that fiasco is finally behind me,” Weiss turned to Ruby and continued, “Where to?”  
“Patch,” Ruby said confidently, “My next task is to get my sister up off her feet.”

Smirking Weiss said slyly, “I don't think that is going to be too difficult. I happen to have information about your sister and a certain black haired Faunus.”

“FINALLY!” Ruby shouted to no one in particular, drawing odd looks from the villagers. “Still it would be nice to go and see her and my dad and uncle. You coming with us Jaune?”

“No, I...” he paused, looking for the right words to say, “I think I need to go to Haven. There is a cute redhead there waiting for me. I'll be in contact on the scroll when I can. You two take care of yourselves.”

“You too, Jaune.” the pair said in unison as he turned and headed off.

“Cute redhead? But I thought Pyrrha...” Weiss had began before being cut off by Ruby, “I'll tell ya on the way to Patch, it's quite a long story.”

Hand in hand, the two rounded the corner and started their journey toward Patch, finally free of all the feelings that were holding them back.


End file.
